


Six Gun Stud

by doomedfortune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brain Damage, F/F, Futanari, Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Lesbian Sex, Russian Roulette, Shooting Guns, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Suicide, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedfortune/pseuds/doomedfortune
Summary: A group of sorority sisters play a game of Russian roulette with a possible pledge
Kudos: 14





	Six Gun Stud

Sam slid into the circle of girls and sat with her legs crossed. Grey eyes flitted from one girl to the next, each anxious for the game to start. To her right sat her sister Jane who was there to check out the college for the fall semester. It was clear they were sisters, everything from their red hair to the freckles around their pale cheeks down to the bluish-grey eyes they sported. To her left sat Sarah, her sorority sister; she was chubby with a thick stubby tan cock jutting between her legs and lazily bobbing. Next to Sarah sat Velma, a skinny little woman with thick glasses and peach skin; it wasn't her real name; she got it from the glasses and the fact her girlfriend was a preppy redhead who sat behind her engulfing the nerd in her arms. Then there was Remmy, the dark skin green-eyed futa goth. And finally, the perfect little blond cheerleader sherry. Each one was naked, and more than a few were sweating. Sam had been showing jane around the sorority when sherry had suggested a game and even suggested jane join in.

Sherry pulled out a little bottle of pills and passed it around for everyone to take while she pulled a box from under the couch and set it in the center of the tight circle. "I'm sure most of you have figured out what we're playing, but our future pledge might still be in the dark" her perfect blue eyes flitted over to the younger redhead and opened the box revealing a Uberti single action army with a silver finish and engravings running along its full-frame. The handles were polished bone, and all of the sorority girls knew it wasn't animal bone "were going to play a friendly game of Russian roulette jane, and before you get nervous, those pills are meant to keep enough of you in there to enjoy your death properly." The gasp was heard by all the women present, and Sam could see her sister start to shake, but to her credit, she didn't back out or freak.

Every single woman watched as sherry picked up the gun and thumbed the loading gate open; she grabbed one of the packets of ammo. She tore the seal and started slipping the rounds in one at a time, making a little show of it. While they all looked like live ammo, each pack contained at least 2 empty shells and up to 4. Before the last one went in, the blonde slipped the tip between her lips and suckled it like a tiny cock, then slid it home and snapped the gate shut

By the time she was finished, most of the girls around the circle were breathing heavy or even touching themselves, all except for Velma, who currently had her girlfriend knuckles deep in her hairy cunt. Sam eyed her frozen sister and ran her hand over her pale thigh. Jane's legs just parted at the touch, and Sam needed no more invitation to slide her fingers into her sister. "Now, who wants to go first," sherry asked enthusiastically. Before anyone could respond, Remmy pulled the gun from her hand and stroked the barrel up her leaking twitching cock. Sherry just rolled her eyes and leaned back on her hands as Remmy strokes the barrel up and down her body while her free hand starts to roughly stroke her dick. Sam could see her breathing pick up as more and more pre spilled from her tip. A little murmur slipped past her lips, and she pulled back the hammer. The click sounded like a gunshot in the silent room and made most of the woman jerk lightly. She pressed the barrel to the side of her temple and let out a low, calm sigh. Her hand worked furiously on her cock, and her eyes slid closed as her finger pulled the trigger. The dark cock jumped and fired several ropes of cum across the circle to splatter Sam's legs and belly. It took a moment for the empty click to register in everyone's brains. It even seemed to take Remmy a moment to realize she was still alive. Her breathing was shallow, and she kissed the gun barrel lightly before sherry held out her hand for it.

The gun slid from a shaking dark hand into sherry's. Remmy just leaned back against the couch, still panting and wide-eyed as she came down from one of the best orgasms of her life. Jane slid her hand between Sam's legs and felt the wet cum there. It wasn't hard to spot the blue eyes watching the sisters masturbating each other, but after a moment, her eyes turned to the gun, and she smiles, slipping it between her legs to rub it against her perfectly shaven wet slit. It slid through those slick folds and over that thick hard clit several times before she pulled it away and slowly pulled the hammer back with a resounding click. Perfect blue eyes traveled from one woman to the next before turning the gun around and slipping it into her mouth. Those perfect pink lips wrapped around the barrel, and her little tongue darted out along the underside. Slowly she started to slide it in and out of her mouth, treating it just like a cock. A lewd slurping filled the room as she worshiped the deadly weapon. It wasn't hard to notice the growing puddle between her legs, and after making a show of giving the gun an award-winning blow job, her thumb found the trigger and squeezed. The bang made everyone jump as her cheeks puffed out, and the back of her head burst in a gush of gore and fine red mist. For a brief second, she stayed upright, and blood ran from her nose, but then she went over backward and hit the floor with a wet thud. The last of her brains leaked from her skull as she twitched and spasmed, cum and piss gushing from her cunt.

Remmy was the first to react and slid her hand between the blond's legs to play with that wet, gushing cunt. "I always wanted to feel her up." it took another moment for everyone to fully unfreeze, and when they did, Velma demanded the gun, and Remmy slid it over to her. She leaned back into her lover and let out a low needy moan as the woman started kissing her neck and roughly shoving her fingers into that sopping cunt. Her lover pulled the hammer back for her and palmed one of her plump breasts. "I don't know if I want you to survive so I can fuck your lights out or if I want to watch those pretty brains splatter," she whispered in the nerd's ear before giving it a nibble. Velma was panting as she raised the gun with shaky hands, only to have her lover let go of her breast and help steady it as she pressed it to the center of her forehead. The woman slipped her thumb into the trigger guard and kissed the nerd's neck once more "are you ready, baby" she asked softly. When she got the slight nod, she slowly pulled the trigger and held the woman tight when the gun went off. Velma's head snapped back as brains and blood splattered from the back of her head and across the floor. Her lover held tight as her body jumped and jerked as it came hard squirting across the floor. It took a moment for the body to calm and go still. Her blood and brain dripped from the back of her head and down her lover's back; her eyes were wide and slightly rolled back.

Velma's lover just held tight to her and played with that cunt while peppering her neck with kisses and nibbles. It took a moment for anyone to move, and it was Sarah that reached over for the gun. The remaining woman looked to her and slid close, tightening the circle. Remmy smiled and stretched out, laying her head in that chubby lap. She kissed and licked at that fat stubby cock, eliciting a low moan from the owner. Black painted lips wrapped around the head and sucked it in down to the root. Shallow pants slipped from her mouth as the goth took care of her. She waited till she was getting close and gently stroked the goth's hair to get her attention. Green eyes turned up to watch, but her mouth stayed planted on that cock. The hammer clicked back, and she turned it around till it was pointed at her throat. She smiled and took a deep breath. As the air slid past her lips, she pulled the trigger and jerks back. The bullet punched through the center of her throat and took out a large chunk at the back, causing her head to roll back and a gurgle to bubble up from her throat. That thick body shuddered and twitched as her hips jerked and filled Remmy's mouth with thick creamy cum. The gurgle carried on for a few moments as blood pumped from both ends of her neck until finally, she stilled. Remmy pulled her mouth from the cock and held it as a hot stream of piss burst from the tip and arched over her body, soaking her chest.

Sam lightly pulled the gun from Sarah's hand and ran her fingers over the gleaming steel, and then she looked at her sister, who was shaking like a leaf. Remmy paid them no mind as they scooted in front of each other. Two pairs of almost identical grey eyes met, and with a nod, Sam passed the gun to her sister and slid her hand low, slipping her fingers into her soaked cunt. She let out a moan and thumbed her clit as her sister ran pale fingers over the weapon. She felt like she was on fire as lust coursed through her body and soon had it buzzing. Her sister pulled the hammer back and slipped it into her sister's mouth. Both were shaking, and once those lips wrapped around the barrel, jane pulled the trigger, jerking as it clicked on another blank. A scream slipped past Sam's lips, and her hips jerked hard, spraying cum and piss all over her hand and the floor. It was exquisite and painful in its intensity. It took her a moment after her hand fell limp to realize she had pissed herself as she came, and a red blush spread over her cheeks.

Jane just smiled and slipped the gun from her sister's mouth and handed it to her when she was able to hold it. She did the same as her sister sinking her fingers into her shaven cunt and thumping her nub. Sam slid the barrel under her chin and pulled the hammer back before leaning in and kissing the younger woman passionately. When they parted, jane held her head high unafraid. The odds ran through Sam's head, and she realized she didn't have a clue how this would end. If there were 3 blanks, her sister would be fine. If not, then this would be the young woman's first death. Those fingers worked that smooth cunt like it was the last time they would ever touch it, and before long, jane was panting. With a slight nod, Sam slid her finger over the trigger and paused, taking a moment to memorize the look on her sister's face. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she started to pull the trigger. Jane's eyes grew wider and wider until finally, the trigger clicked and dropped the hammer. For a second, she thought it was a blank, but the crack of the gun and the pain of the large round tearing up through her lower jaw was enough to change her mind. She felt the path of the bullet as it worked its way up through her brain and felt the bulge as pressure puffed her grey matter to the side of her skull before blowing a large hole out the top back of her head. She jerked back and hit the floor with a wet thud, legs jerking and spasming as her fingers twitched in her cunt. The pain was mind-blowing, but the pleasure that came hand in hand was worth it. She felt the heat on her hand as cum and piss sprayed from her, soaking her thighs and puddling on the floor. It was the last thing she felt as the world faded to black


End file.
